


The Gift Exchange

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Secret Santa, gardenofmaidens/soeur-system secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei forgets all about Christmas presents, but gives one of the best gifts of all to Shimako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylphid.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sylphid.livejournal.com).



> **Title:** The Gift Exchange  
>  To: [sylphid](http://sylphid.livejournal.com) for [soeur_system](http://soeur-system.livejournal.com)/[gardenofmaidens](http://gardenofmaidens.livejournal.com) Secret Santa  
>  **Author:** Rosa Ausbloom en Bouton([ladybrighid3333](http://ladybrighid3333.livejournal.com/))  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Marimite. :(  
>  **Rating:** G(oddly enough, I managed to make a Sei fic G-rating! How odd is that?)  
>  **Pairing:** Sei/Shimako with a small mention of Sei/Yumi  
>  **Summary:** Sei forgets all about Christmas presents, but gives one of the best gifts of all to Shimako.  
>  **Notes:** uh, this is my first time writing Sei/Shimako? ^_^ I like firsts.

Shimako sat in the meeting room with a silver-wrapped package tied in a blue bow. Looking around at the other Roses, she was glad she wasn't the only one waiting for a member of the Yamayuriaki to show up. Eventually, a tousled-looking Sei ran into the room with Yumi close behind. Yumi's cheeks were rosy. Shimako was both unsurprised and a little jealous. She held out her gift to her Oneesama as soon as she was seated. Sei opened the package and stared at the tin of homemade goodies, suddenly realizing what was going on.

She made a big show of digging through her school bag for a non-existent Christmas present. Looking up she said, "Crap. I left it in the dorm..." Taking Shimako's hand, she dragged her out of the meeting room.

Soon as they were outside, Shimako could only realize one thing--they were heading the wrong way.

"Oneesama! We're going to wrong way."

Sei shook her head, "Just trust me."

Letting go of Rosa Gigantea en Bouton's hand, she began to stray from the neatly shoveled path. "Follow... And watch your step. It's a bit slippery."

Sei smiled, stopping in the middle of a bunch of trees. "Look around at all this. I found it this morning..."

The icicles hung from the trees and the bench nearby was coated in frost.

Shimako smiled, looking at all the amazing designs in the snow. Sei grinned, the trees had been untouched, although the ground was now covered in tracks from three different people.

"I had Yumi come with me this morning to see this. I wanted a second opinion about whether or not you'd like this."

Shimako grinned, "It's perfect. Thank you!"

Sei smiled, "You're welcome."

Sei walked closer to her bouton with a gentle smile and embraced her. "Merry Christmas, Shimako-chan."


End file.
